


Dangerous

by silverynight



Series: Love is not a victory march [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon roll Newt, M/M, Percival being in love, Seriously he's so precious no one can say no to him, Theseus acting like a overprotective and devoted brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Newt is considered the most powerful wizard and it's not because of his creatures.It's because he has Theseus Scamander and Percival Graves both wrapped around his finger.





	

They say Newt Scamander is a dangerous man. And it's not because he carries a case full of magical creatures who would definitely kill anyone who hurt their 'mommy'.

No, that's not it.

It's because Newt has brought the most terrifying and powerful aurors to their knees. They're happily wrapped around his beautiful and elegant finger and would gladly follow him to the ends of the earth.

And he's even more dangerous because he has no idea.

He has no idea Theseus Scamander hexed every single one of the boys who used to bully him; they ended up crying in a corner unable to point at the wizard who attacked them. Nor he knows the reason why Hogwarts became the most peaceful, friendly environment was because he was Theseus' little and beloved brother and they were all terrified of him.

That's why all MACUSA trembled with fear when they saw Theseus (a day after the events in New York) walking down the hallway like a man possessed, searching and demanding for his baby brother.

His furious footsteps still echo the building, reminding everyone of that horrendous date. He walked past many horrified aurors, trying to hide as best as they could, avoiding the demonic look on his face.

But when he reached Tina's office, when his eyes met those shinny kind ones, when he recognized the freckles that seemed to dance like stars in the night sky every time the magizoologist smiled, his expression softened, his eyes were filled with relieved tears.

"'Seus'! What are you doing here?" Newt asked, puzzled but happy.

Theseus Scamander did not answer that question, he just took his brother in his arms and cried with his head over his shoulder while a confused Newt started to caress his hair, trying to offer comfort.

"I heard what happened with Grindelwald," Theseus said after a while.

Tina shivered when she heard the hatred in the older Scamander's voice when he pronounced the name of the dark wizard.

"Are you okay?" Theseus asked.

"I'm fine," Newt assured but that didn't stop his brother's eyes from roaming over his body looking for any kind of scratch or wound.

"Tell me everything," Theseus sat on Tina's sofa and took his brother's hand to make him sit next to him.

Over the British auror's shoulder Tina stared at Newt and mouthed 'No' because she knew that was a terrible idea but her friend wasn't even looking at her.

So Newt told him. And Theseus' rage increased.

There wasn't any other wizard who hated Grindelwald like Theseus did that day.

Except maybe Percival Graves.

Director Graves was rescued few days after the New York incident. It took weeks for him to recover completely and when he was back at MACUSA the first thing he requested was to meet the man who helped his aurors to find him.

Then he saw those green eyes that couldn't look at him for more than two seconds and saw the shy smile and the freckles covered by a beautiful blush that spread over his cheeks and down his neck. He stared at Newt for a couple of seconds before realizing he was trapped.

He was completely gone.

And boy was he worse than Theseus.

Percival took every opportunity he had to stare at Newt like a man starving. He followed the magizoologist like a shadow and invented the most ridiculous and stupid excuses to touch him.

Theseus wasn't pleased when he found out. In fact, all MACUSA was waiting for a fight between the two of them, but Newt, their precious sweetheart, talked them out of it.

And Newt still has no idea. He doesn't know he can get every permit he wants just by smiling kindly at the Director of Magical Security. He has no idea he's above the law because Percival Graves is willing to twist and bend the rules (the same rules he once claimed he liked so much) just for a kiss, a touch, anything Newt wants to give.

Newt doesn't know, but sometimes they all wonder, even Tina does it every now and then. She wonders if there is a small part of him that is aware of the power he has. If there's a part of him that consciously does it on purpose. If he gives them the exact amount of love and kindness and little touches so they keep crawling to him for more.

No, Newt wouldn't do that. He's innocent and pure and so precious.

Or maybe Tina is turning into one of them... Maybe she's biased too.

They say Newt Scamander would be a more efficient and powerful dark lord that Grindelwald would ever be.

Because Newt is an expert taming magical creatures. All kinds of them. Even wizards.

But while Grindelwald seeks control by making them afraid, Newt tames his wizards with love and kindness.

Because fear is a paralytic. But love... Love is a much more vicious motivator.

Thank Merlin Newt is not like that. Thank Merlin he has no idea.

But rumors like that travel fast, especially if they're accompanied by a river of dead bodies.

By the time the words reach Grindelwald's ears half of his followers have perished. And those who remain tell him the ones responsible are two skilled wizards. One from America and another from England.

So he notices. In fact, everybody does.

But they have no evidence, no proof. And who would believe that the war hero, Theseus Scamander, and the Director of Magical Security, Percival Graves, the most powerful and capable auror of America had been hunting down dark wizards and killing them in the spot?

No one. They don't want to. Some of them even feel safe and grateful.

But Grindelwald is not angry, at least not with Newt. He sees the potential the man has and wants to use it for himself.

So he kidnaps the magizoologist and realises too late that's the worst mistake he's ever made.

Because suddenly a Nundu appears out of nowhere and growls at him before running back to Newt and watching over him like a mom with her pup. Then the two aurors appear in front of him and even though he's powerful he doesn't stand a chance because they're skilled enough, but they're also filled with rage and vengeance so he bends in pain; the spells like thunders almost piercing him...

But the pain stops; the petrificus totalus keeping him in place.

And Grindelwald just stares, because it's the only thing he can do. And watches fascinated as Percival Graves and Theseus Scamander get on their knees before Newt and cry out of relief and love and then the thin magizoologist hugs them and strokes their faces and they both lean in his touch and close their eyes like they're starving for it.

Newt kisses Percival and caresses Theseus hair one more time before they both rise from the ground.

Grindelwald realises he can move when Newt is a few inches from him. The aurors are at his side like devoted shadows.

Newt smirks at him, there's still some of that marvelous kindness in his eyes.

"On your knees," he orders.

And for the first time Grindelwald does as he's told. Not because Newt is the only thing standing between him and a painful death by those shadows of his. He doesn't do it 'cause his body is already bending in half.

He does it because there's a beautiful smile on Newt's face, because his eyes shine so bright and he can almost feel the warmth that's coming from Newt's body and wants part of it.

He's shocked when he realises he's willing to find his end if it comes from him. He's willing to follow a command if it's him who says it.

Then he gets it. And Grindelwald smiles back at Newt.

A dangerous man indeed.


End file.
